wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waptain
Waptain (W/ags and C/'''aptain) '''is a friendship between Wags and Captain. Trivia *Captain often treats Wags like an actual dog. *Anthony used to play these characters. Now his nephew Dominic plays one of them, Wags. Gallery Wags,MurrayandCaptain.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wake Up Jeff!" original Greg,WagsandCaptain.jpg|Greg, Wags and Captain Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain and Anthony WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags and Captain on "Carols in the Domain" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggledance!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1736.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggles Movie" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening6.jpg|Wags and Captain in TV Series opening sequence SplishSplash12.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Funny Greg" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Muscleman Murray" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Anthony's Friend" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Foodman" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Murray's Shirt" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Building Blocks" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Jeff the Mechanic" PicnicatPiratePark4.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Lilly" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinZardoZap.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Zardo Zap" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Party" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle Opera" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Haircut" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Spooked Wiggles" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Toot Toot!" PuppetWagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Wags and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Counting and Numbers" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Dancing" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Your Body" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Safety" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Storytelling" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Friends" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Multicultural" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Music and Musical Instruments" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Hygiene" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Animals" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Wags and Captain in "History" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Family" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Nutrition" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDirections.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Directions" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Manners" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Travel" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Play" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Body" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Communication" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Work" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Imagination" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Cows and Ducks" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Yule Be Wiggling" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay152.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyVisitstheMuseum46.png|Wags and Captain in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBackstage.jpg|Wags and Captain in backstage WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword at "Space Dancing!" premiere WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Space Dancing!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Wags and Captain in spaceship WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags and Captain in Teeny Weeny Land WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain in Happy World WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!66.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|Wags and Captain plush toys File:TreasureHunt2.png|Wags and Captain in "Everybody Wiggle!" File:MeetWagstheDog9.png|Wags and Captain Feathersword in "Everybody Wiggle!" Bonus Clip TopoftheTots115.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Top of the Tots" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience18.jpg|Wags and Captain in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Sailing Around the World" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Santa's Rockin!'" concert WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Little Rock Concert" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggledancing!" USA WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonCBS.jpg|Wags and Captain on CBS Wags,CaptainandSimonMcLachlan.jpg|Wags, Captain and Simon McLachlan File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Wags at Dreamworld WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggledancing!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Getting Strong!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" WagsandCaptainFeathersword'sLegs.jpg|Wags and Captain's legs Wags,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Sam and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Wags and Captain on MYER Christmas Parade WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CartoonWagsandCaptain.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle Time" website WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Big Big Show!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Big Big Show in the Round" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-2010Prologue.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Let's Eat!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggly Circus" concert File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas246.png|Captain and Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Greatest Hits in the Round" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Australia Day" concert WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Wiggle Into Health" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Big Birthday" show WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Surfer Jeff" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Wags in "Getting Strong" concert WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Celebration!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Wags and Captain on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" set WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Taking Off!" Wags,CaptainandSimon.jpg|Wags, Captain and Simon Wags,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Lachy and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Taking Off!" concert Twinkle,Twinkle!-WhoAmI?2.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Go Santa Go!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Rock & Roll Preschool" DSC02128_1024.JPG|Wags and Captain in the 2003 Tour lol__i_went_to_dreamworld_by_elckey.jpg|Wags and Captain in Rove Live 2208157451 2e0087d7b5 o.jpg|Wags and Captain in a parade 14600974_10155309801781808_698541094958974044_n.jpg|Wags and Captain plush 1028837018_f62f089378_o.jpg|Wags and Captain in The 2007 US Tour Category:Friendships Category:Wags Duos Category:Captain Feathersword Duos Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015